Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)
|type = Creation Good luck |first episode = The Bubbler |latest episode = |image = LW S01EP07 (807).png }} The Miraculous Ladybug is one of the Ladybug Miraculous' special superpowers, strictly linked to Lucky Charm. Description ".]] After defeating any villain, like an akumatized villain, Ladybug throws the object she uses Lucky Charm into the air and yells "Miraculous Ladybug!". This generates an explosion of pink energy, eventually dispersing into small ladybugs that fly around Paris and fix any damage done since the appearance of the villain, including reverting death. As indicated in the third issue of Miraculous Adventures, the Miraculous Ladybug might be able clean up any damage, not just damage caused by a villain. Victory and other superheroes expect the Miraculous Ladybug can clean up their catastrophic damage in order to destroy the Trash Krakken, but Ladybug worries if it will be able to restore that much damage. While using Lucky Charm causes Ladybug to start losing power, using Miraculous Ladybug does not, it being an optional power she can use before she detransforms. The restoration power is also capable of healing those who were hurt by an akumatized villain seen with Cat Noir in "Weredad" or if they're injured by their own powers the restoration power can heal them too like with Cat Noir being struck with his Cataclysm in "Miraculer". If Ladybug can't use her Lucky Charm object or doesn't have one she can just use her yoyo to invoke it. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * In the Korean version, the Miraculous Ladybug power is called "Miraculous Healing Light." * The Miraculous Ladybug not only fixes the villain's damage but can also fix the damage done by other Miraculous powers, such as Cat Noir's Cataclysm, Queen Bee's Venom, and other general problems; for example, it fixes Alix's broken watch and rejoins the two Ladybugs and Timebreakers created by time travel in "Timebreaker". ** However, in "Dark Cupid", the poster of Adrien which a mind-controlled Sabrina was vandalizing wasn't reverted by Ladybug's power, meaning that not all non-magical effects caused by an Akumatized villain can be fixed by Miraculous Ladybug. * When the Miraculous Ladybug comes out of the Lucky Charm object, it makes the shape of the Wheel of Life. * The power of the Miraculous Ladybug is limited to the apparition of the akumatized villain, but can even revert death within that time.November 2015 per Thomas Astruc in https://twitter.com/thomas_astruc/status/666886344602423296 Kartos: @Thomas_Astruc can Ladybug revert or heal injuries and death inflicted by akumas with her "fixing" power? Astruc: @Kartos Anything Kartos: @Thomas_Astruc :O I'm assuming the amount of time she can go back to "undo" is very limited? Astruc: @Kartos limited to the apparition of the akumatized villain. ** In "Troublemaker", though, it is used after the titular villain has detransformed. * To summon the Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug always throws in the air the object summoned by Lucky Charm, even when it is impossible for her to retrieve it, as with: ** The coin used in the vending machine in "Mr. Pigeon". ** The spoon that is suspending Théo in "Copycat". ** The windup toy in Darkblade's armor in the episode of the same name. ** The car jack in Animan's mouth in the episode of the same name. * Ladybug doesn't use the Miraculous Ladybug in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" and "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)". * Ladybug doesn't utilize the Miraculous Ladybug before she detransforms in some cases after using Lucky Charm: ** The vinyl record in "The Bubbler". ** The pen in "The Dark Owl". ** The teapot in "Sapotis". ** The potion bowl in "Syren". ** The candle in "Anansi". ** The mallet in "Style Queen". ** The abacus in "Malediktator". ** The racket in "Mayura". ** The lipstick in "Oblivio". * In "Simon Says", Ladybug uses it after Hawk Moth's final scene and before she captures and frees the akuma because she needs to fix her broken yo-yo. ** She also uses it before capturing the akuma in "Pixelator", because she needs her arm to be healed before she can use her yo-yo. ** In "The Collector", she uses it to bring her yo-yo back from the Collector's book in order to capture the akuma with it. ** In "Frightningale", Ladybug does this to break Frightningale's spell on her so she can capture the akuma. ** In "Reverser", she does this to break Reverser's spell on her so she can capture the akuma. ** In "Sandboy", she does this to break Sandboy's effect on her. ** In "Gamer 2.0", where she had to free everyone Gamer held captive. * In some cases the Miraculous Ladybug can't fix or restore an object that doesn't have any remains left to fix, as in the cases of Santa Claus' hat in "A Christmas Special," Ella and Etta's hats in "Sapotis", Marinette's bracelet in "Gorizilla" and Cat Noir's rose in "Weredad". * In "Weredad", after the battle with Gigantitan, the power is used without the summoned Lucky Charm. de:Miraculous Ladybug es:Ladybug Milagrosa pt-br:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Superpowers